


There Are Some Things No One Tells You

by AnandaRunner



Series: Each New Moment and The Next Also [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Dean poses the question, real casual, almost as an aside and not really expecting a response, the last thing he thinks he’ll hear is a rather enthusiastic ‘yes.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Some Things No One Tells You

Cas agrees to the request faster than Dean expected. The previously-angelic-but-now-curiously-human Castiel is addicted to anything involving sex, and seems especially fond of giving Dean the most incredible orgasms he's had like, ever. And that is impressive, considering Dean's long and varied sexual history. Sam's on a food run, and Dean can't think of a better time.

So when Dean poses the question, real casual, almost as an aside and not really expecting a response, the last thing he thinks he’ll hear is a rather enthusiastic ‘yes.’ Next thing Dean knows he’s practically being tossed onto his motel bed and efficiently—if hastily—stripped bare.

“Holy shit, Cas, don’t shred my shirt trying to get it off me! I can undress myself, you know.” Dean’s laughter is breathy and catches in his throat at Cas’ stare.

“Nonsense, Dean. It’s much more satisfying like this.”

“Oh, uh… alright…”

Cas nods and pulls his own shirt over his head, slides himself out of his jeans and boxers and slides up the bed alongside Dean. “I decided this would be most pleasing if we were both unclothed.”

Dean just stares wide-eyed and swallows audibly. Cas isn’t an angel anymore, but his body is still graceful; lean muscle and sharp angles and hipbones that demand Dean’s attention and possessive grasp, and that’s not even addressing the unavoidable heat of the cock now sliding against his own. Dean’s jaw clenches at the friction in the sparking nerves, can’t resist thrusting his hips slowly in time with Cas until each breath is fire in his lungs and they’re both trembling with the effort of restraint.

He feels Cas slide down the bed more by his sudden absence than his movement. His next breath is sucked in through his teeth at the slow drag of a tongue along the bottom of his dick, and the first slide of lips and gentle suction on the head has him digging his nails into his palms to keep from thrusting into that delicious warmth.

It takes only moments for Cas to figure out how it’s meant to work: how to use his tongue in time with his lips and how to swallow and breathe without gagging and how to use one hand to work what his mouth can’t. 

Fingers slide between his own and Dean clenches Cas’ hand tightly, showing his appreciation in the pressure of his fingers and the whispered moans pulled from his throat; he lays his other hand on Cas’ neck and slides his thumb along the corner of his jaw and to the hollow behind his ear in encouragement.

Dean’s mind is lost and floating before long and he feels briefly like he’s soaring among the clouds, so much hot pleasure burning through his veins.

Cas tightens his grip on their intertwined fingers and the speed and pressure are turned up a notch and Dean’s toes are curling as he tries not to arch off the bed, languid moans now turned to choked-off grunts and exhaled curses.

Dean halfheartedly tries to push Cas off before he comes and doesn’t mean it as a challenge but Cas takes it that way anyway and one last sharp bit of suction and teasing curl of tongue around his cock brings Dean crashing almost violently over the edge. Spots of light dance behind his eyes as he comes hard in Cas’ mouth, slowly falling back to earth and settling once more inside his sweating, flushed skin.

Cas pulls off and swallows slowly, forehead laid against Dean’s thigh, breathing carefully and deeply through his nose. Dean tightens his grip on their fingers and gets a mumbled reply that sounded a lot like “fuck” but Cas still doesn’t swear much so he doubts that’s what he heard.

He drags himself up until his sitting and slides his fingers through Cas’ hair, supports his head as he rolls off Dean’s leg onto the bed. He starts to offer to finish Cas off in return but a damp spot on the bed where Cas was kneeling says it’s not needed, that he came without so much as a touch, and damn if that’s not the hottest fucking thing Dean’s seen yet.

He presses a kiss to Cas’ temple, smiles as he whispers, “You’re fucking amazing, you know that? Absolutely incredible.”

“Yes, I know.”

///////////////

Sam gets back from his food run in time to see Dean trying to shove the bedding in the closet and Cas trying to put the spare sheets on the bed the wrong way. He pauses briefly before sighing and setting their lunch on the table.

When Dean starts to offer an explanation, Sam just holds up both hands and says, “Dude, I really, really don’t want to know. Really.”

Dean shrugs and drags Cas over to the table as Sam sets out their burgers. Cas still eats three burgers at a time, a habit Sam finds hilarious.

“One day you’re gonna have to quit that, or start working out. You’re gonna get fat.”

Cas shakes his head. “No, Sam, I don’t think I will. Dean and I engage in enough aerobic activities to burn any excess calories I enjoy.”

Dean nearly chokes on his bite of burger. It’s not an inaccurate statement, exactly, but he wouldn’t have worded it quite like that.

“Ugh, seriously, I said I didn’t want to know,” Sam insists and starts on his own meal.

Cas moves in to take his first bite of his burger, mouth opened wide, then frowns and sets it back on the table so he can rub gently at the joints of his jaw.

“Dean,” Cas starts, “you didn’t mention the potential for lingering jaw pain earlier…”

Dean has to use every ounce of control he can muster to contain himself.

“God damn it, you guys.” Sam gives up, dropping his head to the table with a groan.

And that’s it, there goes Dean’s self control as he dissolves into fits of laughter at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> originally sent via a LOT of ask messages to [riseofthefallenone](http://riseofthefallenone.tumblr.com)


End file.
